Just another year at Hogwarts or is it?
by princess of chaos
Summary: HPDM eventually but till then, guess what, there's a plot. what's Malfoy found out? and how does ickle ronnykins come into it?
1. It's good to be back or is it?

chapter 1

It's good to be back...or is it?

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters JKRowling has created (she thought it all up on the train aparently).

* * *

The hall was already bustling with Hogwarts students all pleased to be back for another year at the famous school of which craft and wizardry. The ceiling was littered with those magical, floating candles that everyone had missed over the long summer. The four tables vertically aligned up the hall were a welcoming sight and cheers of happiness echoed off the stone walls. 

Harry smiled faintly at the scene before him. Oh how he had longed to come back to Hogwarts, wanting to get away from the Dursleys and back into the daily routine of classes and seeing friends. School was a place where he could try and get his mind off everything that weighed on his shoulders, the death of Sirius's, the prophesy and the fact that he was the one that had to save the world, but he new that among friends he could be safe. He knew that he had the support he needed.

He casually walked over and took a seat at the Griffindoor table greeting everyone he didn't see on the train; his closest companions, Ron and Hermione joined him shortly.

"So how were your summers guys?" Neville Longbottom asked cheerfully before stuffing his mouth full of fried chicken. "doo anyfhin interesing" he spluttered.

"You know how my parents are" Hermione replied with a sigh " because their muggles they're pretty uncomfortable being around wizards and witches, so I was only allowed to visit Diagon alley twice. Once was a day of fun down London where we stopped in for an hour to look at quills and the other time was to buy my schoolbooks. My summer was rather boring apart from that, we didn't go to turkey like we usually do because my father had a difficult operation scheduled in the very middle of the summer break."

"What do your parents do again?" Harry asked after being pulled out of his musing.

"Their dentists"

Hermione continued to rant about how awful her time was and complained she was only able to read 17 books because she couldn't find anything that interested her. Meanwhile Ron was staying uncharacteristically silent. Harry looked at him questioningly. He stared at him for the longest time wondering what the red head was thinking about.

"Ron" Harry whispered after a while "what's up with you?"

Ron was instantly snapped out of his peculiar stupor. He raised his head quickly and turned his gaze towards him, his cheeks and ears burnt red. "Oh, nothing mate I'm fine, probably just tired or something like that" he laughed a bit too enthusiastically causing the raven-haired boy to quirk a brow in interest. Ron smiled nervously and lowered his gaze once again to his food which he then realised he hadn't touched. He picked up his fork and gobbled the provisions into his mouth faster than was needed.

Harry didn't ask about his friend's strange behaviour again, he just resumed eating as well.

In the middle of chewing a piece of pork pie Harry's eyes scanned the familiar faces of his fellow students. His gaze lingered on Cho Chang for the briefest of moments, his cheeks burnt pink at the memory of their encounter and the utter embarrassment caused him to quickly stop looking at her. He then moved on to watch Luna Lovegood who was just about to have a piece of spaghetti thrown in her hair by a fellow Ravenclaw. Harry felt a bit of anger well inside his stomach at the boy but also a twinge of guilt as he realised it would be funny to see her face when it happened. He forced himself to look away from her and carry on his innocent spying.

_There are less people here than last year, there are clearly gaps in the tables. _Harry thought to himself. He then added. _Cowards._

His eyes suddenly fell on the greasy blond sitting smugly at the Slytherin side of the hall. _Oh god, why couldn't he leave as well, why do all the annoying ones stay? _Harry studied the boy for a time. He took it the pointed features, the prominent jaw line and found himself thinking _he looks a little bit feminine; his hair has grown a bit too. _Harry's brow furrowed and kept his sight securely on the Malfoy twit, he never really noticed it before. _Why are you staring at the bastard? You have sworn to hate his guts forever and eternity. _But just before Harry made the decision to turn away Malfoy's face raised ever so slightly and his piercing gaze met with Harry's cool one. For the split second that they held the eye contact Harry felt his breath hitch and his heart miss a beat. Within those icy grey eyes a foreign emotion pushed its way to the surface. Was it loneliness, was it fear? Or was it something different entirely…………maybe even hope? But Malfoy broke the contact so quickly that Harry was not able to decipher it. For a few moments more Harry continued to stare at the Slytherin who had resumed talking with the Pansy girl.

Harry shook himself to rid him of the uneasy feeling that had started to creep up his spine. _What the hypogriff was that? _

"So Harry" Hermione began "anything interesting happen to you over the summer?"

Harry quickly turned his attention to Hermione "nothing much happened, the Dursleys were being their usual rotten selves and I was forced to stay under the protection of their household the entire holiday which meant not going out and being stuck reading in my room"

Hermiony looked like she was biting back the question why reading was so bad but she seemed to restrain herself and instead asked worriedly "And are you feeling ok?" Harry looked puzzled for a second but realised she was referring to Sirius. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach and a lump developed in his throat. He lowered his head as the pain stung his eyes; he refused to show any form of tears, however big or small.

"I'm ok, I guess," he said finally. "It'll probably just take a while for me to get used to him being gone"

Ron had chosen to join the conversation at this point. Even though his ears were still pink he had new strength in his voice as he comforted Harry "you know we're always here for you Harry, if you ever need to just let all your feelings out whether it be one o'clock in the morning or during the middle of class you can always come and talk to me."

"Or me Harry" Hermione broke in, slightly irked that Ron had said 'me' rather than 'us', "we may not know exactly what your going through but it's always good to get feelings out, don't bottle them up this year"

"Or you'll explode" Ron joked hoping to make him laugh. To Ron's delight Harry gave a small chuckle and then Harry smiled at his two best friends that were loyally sitting by his side.

* * *

The evening had ended and it was time for each house to vacate to their common rooms for an early night full of sugarplum dreams. 

As Hermione and Ron were now prefects they had to stay behind and accompany the first years to their designated sleeping areas. They waved goodbye to Harry and watched him walk away in the direction of Griffindoor. Ron turned to the small crowd of timid youngsters that had started forming around Hermione. He was just about to call all the 'midgets' to him when he heard an unwelcoming voice behind him.

"Well, well, well what have we here. I can't believe you of all people became a prefect Weasley" Malfoy smirked.

"What the hell were they thinking when they made you one malfoy!" ron retorted coldly, he felt sort of proud that he could come up with a comeback so quickly.

"I have lineage _weasel _I was made to be important"

"So did you get your arrogance from your family too?"

"Oh you want to talk about family now do you? Well let's see, what could I say about your parents. Well weasel I heard your mothers so fat and ugly she makes a troll look like a beauty queen. Your father such a disgrace to the name of wizardry I heard they're thinking about demoting him to a squab, although there wouldn't be much difference there" Malfoy drawled.

"Don't you dare talk about my parents Malfoy, you have no right!" Ron spat with hatred.

"Ooh is weasel getting upset, maybe you should run along and cry on your dirty mudblood girlfriend"

"Stop calling her that you bastard, she's Ten times better at magic than you, you're just jealous because someone who isn't pure blood beat you"

Malfoy's cheeks glowed momentarily pink but he caught himself and smirked. "ooh someone's doesn't want his girlfriend being insulted"

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"She isn't is she, why, do you swing the other way then weasel?" Ron's eyes flashed with anger and embarrassment at the comment but tried to keep his face calm. It was rather difficult given the circumstances.

"Ah yes that's it isn't it, you're a fag!" Malfoy's mouth twisted into an evil grin.

"Shut up!"

"So who's your boyfriend then, could it be Longbottom?" Malfoy said with a light chuckle almost as if he new it couldn't be. "No even you have standards I presume, maybe then that Finnigan boy hmmm?" when Ron just balled his hands into tighter fists Malfoy continued. "Wait, it's obvious isn't it. How could I have been so stupid to not think of him sooner? Who else could stand your traitorous presence everyday…but the infamous Harry potter!"

Ron unconsciously bristled at Harry's name and suddenly felt disgusted that Malfoy had figured it out. Unfortunately tact was not one of Ron's strong points and he stupidly blurted out "n-no its not him Malfoy you've got I-it completely wrong its definitely not Harry, how could you think something so a-absolutely crazy "

Malfoy gave a knowing smirk and turned on his heels. He walked the well-known Malfoy march with his nose stuck superiorly in the air and he called back to the now petrified Ron "because of the reaction you just gave me".

Ron stood in the corridor silently fuming but another emotion was starting to twist its way through his intestines.

Fear.

"Oh shit"

* * *

The next morning was a stormy start to the day. The skies were a murky grey and a faint chill was in the air. The weather did not add to Ron's mood which had been foul since the previous night. Flash back 

"_Hay Ron, you're a little late, don't tell me you got lost or something when you were showing the first years around" Harry chuckled._

_Ron stayed silent standing in the doorway. Only Harry was awake to see him as the others had gone to bed an hour ago. Harry stayed up to say goodnight to his friend but found that Ron did not return for over three hours._

"_Hay man, what's wrong?" Harry questioned, the concern was evident in his voice._

_Ron flinched at the comment and just kept watching Harry on the bed._

"_Why is everything so complicated?" he whispered into the shadows._

"_Sorry mate didn't catch that" Harry asked puzzled._

_But Ron didn't speak again, he strode passed Harry's bed, climbed into his own without changing and pulled the hangings so that his bed was hidden. _

_Harry's brow furrowed in confusion. 'What's gotten into him I wonder?' _

_Ron couldn't sleep that night._

So Ron was in a bad mood, from what Malfoy had found out and from lack of sleep. People were keeping their distance at breakfast almost as if they could cense his discomfort. Hermione could also cense something was bothering him, being as smart as she was. She watched out of the corner of her eyes how he kept glancing over at the Slytherine table and how every time Malfoy's laughter was heard above the chatter of the hall, Ron would flinched and look scared.

She cautiously moved a bit closer to him, he didn't even notice, as he was somewhere else lost in his thoughts.

"Was it Malfoy?" she asked softly. Ron's head snapped up and he glared at her.

"No"

"Oh no, what did he do now?" she continued, not taking his answer to be true. She had known him too long to tell when he was lying.

* * *

there we go my darlings, i've never done a Harry Potter fic. i hope you like and pairings are gonna be better (personally i'm against harry/ron couples) so just wait and see!

lots and lots of marshmellows...heheee


	2. just another good blackmail moment, or i

Chapter two

Just another good blackmail moment…or is it?

disclaimer: oh grandest JK Rowling, i do not own your splediferous creation, i am but a lowly fanfiction writer who has used your magnificant characters for her silly little story.

* * *

It was a disastrous day. The morning had already started terribly with his lack of sleep, then he refused to tell Hermione what Malfoy had done, so she went into a huff with him and snubbed him completely.

"_If you won't tell me what's going on, then I won't talk to you anymore"_

Ten guesses on what he replied.

But it only went from bad to worse.

The screeching of owls was heard throughout the hall and just as expected an avalanche of gifts and letters were bombed onto their heads. Ron was not expecting anything but a handsome school tawny was waiting patently in front of him. It stuck out its leg and watched Ron as he fumbled with the fastenings. With a look of amusement at the stupidity of the human the tawny took off in two beats of his powerful wings, gliding out the open hall window to return to the owlery.

Ron peered at the letter held in his hands. It was normal parchment with black ink writing. He read the name it was addressed to.

To weasel 

Ron's heart sank, who else would call him such a disreputable name.

His head rose and his gaze scanned the table. When his eyes finally fell on his target he seethed inside at the smug expression on the bastards face.

He was about to tear the letter in two, when suddenly very small letters appeared under the name.

_I thought you would do this, so if you rip this message up I will tell the entire school of your little secret, and you know I will. So read it Weasley and do what it says._

Ron, if possible, became even angrier. With shaking hands he opened the envelope and began reading.

Hermione chose this point to look at Ron. She saw him reading the letter and could feel the venomous vibes that emanated from his person. Being the curious person she was, she nearly went over to ask him what it was, but then she remembered she wasn't talking to him on principle, so she turned her head away with her nose in the air and ignored him.

The letter wrote:

_Weasel_

_First of all this is going to stay between us but only if you do exactly what I say when I say it, got that. Otherwise your little secret is going round the school in a heartbeat. _

_Meet me in twenty minutes, room 78 on the third floor; no one will over hear our little conversation. A letter is not adequate. _

_If you are not there you know what will happen._

_Malfoy_

* * *

Ron was the first in the room Malfoy had not yet arrived. He sat down on a desk and rung his hands over and over again in agitation.

Malfoy suddenly strode into the room, his robes billowing behind him in a showy manner and his demeanour reeking of snob!

He got straight to the point as he turned and faced the nervous Ronald.

"Ok Weasley, I'd like to play a game with you" the blond boy said with a lazy grin on his delicate lips.

"Why should I do anything for you Malfoy" the red head spat in disgust.

"Because, I know about your secret"

"You don't know what you know" Ron replied through gritted teeth.

"I know that every night you go to bed and think about 'golden boy' just before you fall to sleep. I know that every fibre in your filthy body wants to tell him how you feel, but for fear of hurting him, you won't. I know that 'Potter' is not gay and you would be rejected a hundred times before he'd even think of you as anything more than a friend. You know I'm right, don't you…and you hate it"

"I'm listening Malfoy"

"I'll give you tasks to do, like a job, it could be retrieving something or doing my homework or it could just be to get me a drink when I'm particularly parched. You will be under my complete control and you will not tell anyone of our little arrangement, understood?"

"Yeah" Ron mumbled

"What was that?"

"I understand you bastard," Ron snapped with full force.

"Oh yes and no more of this 'bastard' crap, you will address me as 'sir' at all times"

"Fuck off, I'm not doing that"

"So you won't mind me going to find potter and telling him his best friend wants to fuck his brains out, ok fine, have it your way. I'm sure Potter will understand… of course he'll never be able to look you in the eye again, but I guess that doesn't bother you!" Malfoy stated while slowly walking towards the door.

"Ok ok OK!!!! God I understand…………sir" Ron flushed with embarrassment, his pride broken and trampled.

"Good boy" Malfoy stated in mock approval "now your first task is to gather some information for me. I want to know how far Potter has gone with a girl and if all the way, I want to know who with"

At first Ron wondered why the hell would Malfoy want to know such a thing, what good will it do him to know? _Maybe he wants to humiliate Harry in front of the whole school, or maybe he just wants to see me suffer, see me break when I hear that Harry has done 'stuff' with other people', this is all just a sick game to Malfoy, prick._

"And don't get any ideas about feeding me some cock and bull story either, I keep a small vile of vereteserium in my dormitory so I'll know if you've been lying to me. Well weasel, off you go, and report back to me a.s.a.p. or your secret will spread through the school faster than you could say flubberworm."

And with that Ron turned on his heels and slammed the classroom door open, leaving a smirking Malfoy seated confidently at one of the desks.

* * *

thanks for reading guys, please can i have some reviews otherwise none will read it and i will be very very lonely. why do people review my stories that are nothing but smut????? and then when an actually plot is found, people don't read it at all!!!!????

oh well, love you guys!!XXXXXXXXX


	3. It's good to know, or is it?

chapter 3

It's good to know, or is it?

Hay everyone, long time no write. i'm so sorry i haven't written in a while, personal lives are crummy aint they!!?? so here it is, the next chapter in my little plot-story, the only one of my stories that has a plausable or noted plot line yay!!

so enjoy kiddies

disclaimer: i iz not be ownin da Harry Potterz characterz or storyz, i iz just a gangsta who is jackin dem for a short time, INNIT BRUVZZ!!!

* * *

Ron arrived at the dorm room late that night. He was slightly shaking and didn't know what he was going to do. Spy on Harry, his best friend for information. Then feed it back to that slime Malfoy. Was he really going to do it?

He walked into the room and all the lights were out. The dim illumination from the common room cast shadows across the beds. He heard a voice speak to him.

"Ron, where have you been?" Harry said, stepping from behind the curtain "I've been worried ya know. When I came upstairs you weren't asleep, so I waited up for you. What have you been doing all this time?"

Ron stared at him fixedly. "What do you mean; can't I leave the Gryffindor common room without checking in with you first? Is that how it is now?" Ron stated heatedly. He didn't know why he was so angry. Maybe it was because in his heart he knew this obsession with Harry wouldn't go anywhere, it had no happy ending.

"Ron, what is this, why are you acting like this, since we came back from summer you've been acting strange and rather annoying"

"Oh!!! So I'm annoying now am I? Stupid little easily manipulated Ronikins can't do anything right. I'm sick and tired of being treated like a child Harry, I'm SICK of it"

"Then stop acting like one!!" Harry exclaimed.

"And can you to please shut your traps, its 3 in the fucking morning and we have bloody practice tomorrow!" Seamus called clearly irritated by their little spat.

Harry grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him over to his bed, he pushed Ron into a seated position on the covers and pulled the blinds shut. "I've put a silencing charm on the hangings, no one can hear us. Come on mate, talk to me? We've always been able to tell each other stuff before, what's changed?"

"People change Harry, feelings change"

"So what you're saying is that you hate me now?"

Ron looked scandalized "no, that's now what I'm saying at all!!" he looked down at his hands. His fingers started twisting themselves out of nerves. He didn't know how he was going to ask him about the girlfriend thing. He couldn't just ask, could he?

"Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course, that's what I'm saying you can always ask me anything you want; you should know that by now!!"

Ron haggled over the idea of just asking him outright. Would it sound weird or suspicious, would it give anything away?

"Harry" Ron said his eyes slightly sad and turned up towards his friends face "have you ever, ya know done anything with anyone. Ya know, I understand you had the thing with Cho, but how far did ya go with her……or anyone else?"

Ron waited. The look on his face was filled with worry. Harry stared blankly at him for a moment and then gave a sudden and unexpected laugh.

"Oh I see what's happening. Ah, I get it" Harry chuckled to himself. Ron looked aghast.

"What do you mean you get it, what do you get?" had he been found out, had his secret been revealed….he didn't look mad.

"You're having girl troubles, I totally get it Ron." Harry finished with a smile. "Have you finally notice Hermione, or is it another girl that you have your blue eyes on?"

Ron was puzzled, however he snapped back quickly and realized that this was his opportunity to grab the info. "Nothing gets passed you mate, heheh" Ron laughed nervously "so um, have any tips that you could give me, ya know from passed experience or something"

Harry blushed lightly looking down at his crossed feet in front of him. He peered up at Ron with his deep pools of green. Ron felt his stomach tighten just by looking into those amazing eyes. "Well, me and Cho never did anything, only ya know kissing and maybe a little bit of touching but nothing else"

Ron looked a little relieved.  
"However, it was after Cho that I started to, lets say, experiment" he finished going very red.

"What do you mean experiment?" Ron asked, the relief now completely diminished. His eyes were wide and slightly watery, he was thankful for the dim lighting.

"Ron" Harry whispered even though the silencing charm was still in place "Ron, I've got a secret that I need to keep. You're my best friend, I want you to be the first to know" Harry lent forward and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Yeah mate, I'll never tell anyone, what do you want to say"

"Ron. This is really hard for me." he paused. "for the past year, I have been experimenting with……..not girls…..but guys"

Ron's eyes grew if possible even bigger, his mouth dropped open in astonishment. "Harry, are you trying to tell me that you're GAY!!"

"What, me…NO!!! Me gay, nah……um…gay is such a strong word, I..I…prefer the term orientationally challenged.. Hehehe" Harry nervously laughed. Harry just sort of came out to one of his best friends. He had no way of knowing how he would react, god he was STUPID, this was totally not how he pictured coming out to his mate.

"So what?" Ron asked "you're not gay, you just like to bugger other guys!"

"Are you freaked; I knew you would be freaked? Oh god have I just made this very uncomfortable. Shit!!! Ron, please don't look at me like that, don't look at me like I'm dirty!!" Harry suddenly got very emotional. He rung his hands and fidgeted all the while watching Ron's eyes become saucers, then relax, then grow wide again like he was processing the information. "Ron I wanted to tell you, I really did, I just didn't know how you would react. But I'm glad I was able to tell you eventually-"

"Who?" Ron croaked.

"wha-"

"Who did you do…..stuff with?"

Harry looked at Ron oddly. "Ron, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Ron snapped "nothing" he began again "nothing is wrong with me…….sigh……its just you suddenly come out like this, telling me that you've been screwing guys for a year!"

"I have not been screwing guys! I haven't gotten that far, I've only done…..some things with……some people."

"Again, I ask who were those 'people'?" Ron looked at Harry. His heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest at the fact that Harry had done sexual acts with other guys. But in complete conflict he felt a glimmer of hope. Harry was gay, he liked guys….there could be a very good chance that Ron and him could…..

"I had a thing with Blaize Zabinni a few months ago, he was the furthest I've gone with a guy." Harry looked down with a slight air of shame. Ron looked at him with furrowed brows.

"Harry, he's a Slytherin. He's Malfoy's friend. How on earth could you have done anything with him…..wait. Does Malfoy know??"

"God Ron, why would Malfoy of all people know about my sexual endeavors?"

Ron was wondering something. Is this why Malfoy wanted to know if he had a girlfriend, did he want to know if Harry was gay or not, or was Malfoy jealous of Harry being Zabinni? Ronald was very confused and had no idea what was going on.

"Ron, I'm sorry that I freaked you out"

"No Harry, its ok, I understand" he choked "you were just discovering your own sexuality and I get that ya know. I just wished you'd have told me sooner and perhaps experimented with someone who wasn't in Slytherin. But I guess that's your own choice and I have no say in it. So, all we have left to do is talk about how far you went with Zabinni."

Harry smiled at his friend and Ron smiled back although a little sadder. Ron's eyes held fatigue yet his curiosity got the better of him.

* * *

He listened and talked to Harry all night until the early hours of the morning, where the sun started to creep through the bed hangings and spill across the two figures who were lying down next to each other on the bed.

Ron felt a little happy that he was by his crush's side discussing such intimate details as they had never done before, even if Ron didn't like the subject matter. At one point Harry went into a little bit too much detail and Ron felt a little bit of heat rush to his groin, he hid it and his blush well he thought, considering the object of his desires was dressed only in a t-shirt and boxers next to him.

"Harry" Ron whispered

"Yeah?"

"Have you got a crush now, like someone you want to be with?"

Harry turned his head towards Ron who diverted his eyes.

"Yes I do"

"Are you going to tell me who it is?"

"Nope"

"Thought so….why wont you tell me" Ron questioned a little irked.

"Because the person won't like me back. I think he's straight so I couldn't possibly ask him out. Also, I think it would be a little weird if we got together seeing as our relationship is complicated" Harry blushed slightly, pink tinting the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

Ron looked at him funnily, trying to figure out who he was talking about.

'_It couldn't be who I think it it...could it?'_


End file.
